Identical Twins
by Anarchipluvian Tears
Summary: What if Allen had a twin sister and he thought she died the day he brought Mana back... but it turned out she was taken in by the Earl... Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

POV: Exaviar

When we were little, my twin brother and me were sold off to the circus because of three reasons. Our parents couldn't afford us, my brothers arm and my eyes. His arm was deformed, you could see veins and the skin looked burned to a crispy. It felt like sandpaper and everyone thought it was the hand of the devil himself. My eyes are blood red with flakes of gold and silver. They looked mortifying and I see things differently. People thought I was crazy and saw the demons that lived on earth. So they shipped us off as soon as they could.

POV: Allen

We were put to work as soon as possible. Never shown any kindness or praise, we only had each other. We always did what we were told. They had me feed the lions on multiple occasions and I would do it every time they told my sister to do it. They also had my sister do a lot of stunts that could have easily killed her.

Then Mana showed up and noticed how they treated us. After another clown killed the dog, took us away. Gave us hope and even names. Allen and Exaviar. We traveled everywhere, performing along the way to get some money for the things one needs. We were truly happy.

POV: Exaviar

Then one day, Mana got hurt. We were walking and a wagon was aiming for Allen. Mana died saving him. The funeral was a few short days later. I was devastated, but Allen... Allen died that day too. All he ever did from that moment was sit there crying and I tried to stay strong, even if my brother couldn't, but my attempts were futile as I cried just as hard as him. It was on the third day of this that he showed up.

I must have cried myself to sleep, because one minute the sun is trying to rise through the clouds and the next Allen is screaming Mana's name as loud as he could. I sat up and looked around my spot behind Mana's grave to see a fat man with a wide smile and a skeleton that had Mana engraved into its forehead. It began to twitch and come to. It stared at my brother and started speaking.

"Allen? Allen what have you done?! YOU MADE ME INTO AN AKUMA! HOW COULD YOU?!" It screamed at him. In a state of shock all I could hear was the beating of my own heart as the fat man said something. My brother looked truly horrified as the monster charged him. I screamed as it sliced his eye and blood spewed everywhere. It was then that the monster turned towards me and came after me. I couldn't move my legs even though I prayed that they would. It tackled me and I screamed. I hit the ground hard. Hitting my head on the cold earth with a resounding crack. The monster then slashed my eye and the world became black and unfeeling.

POV: Allen

What had I done? Why the hell did I trust this man? Bring back Mana... As if. Now Mana has cursed me and been forced to attack Exaviar. I screamed out her name as she was tackled to the ground. I heard a loud crack and I knew. I knew that my sister was dead. The last thing I have in this world that meant a thing to me was gone forever.

It was then that my hand transformed. It became twice my size and was white with a green cross on the back. My fingers became claws and suddenly had a mind of its own. It raced raced towards Mana and attacked on it own accord.

"NO! DON'T KILL MANA, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my hand slashed my adoptive father in two.

"Allen, thank you so much. I love you." Mana said as his body turned into ash and faded away into nothing. In my shock I passed out.

POV: Earl

Damn. That kid had innocence. And he was such a cute little guy. I would have taken him home with me. I look at the scene in front of me, a single grave and a lot of blood as it begins to snow. Two children lay- two? I seem to remember there only being one child anywhere near this grave when I got here. Wait! My akuma turned away from Allen and rushed something else. It must have been this one.

I walk towards the child and inspect her, under the assumption that she was dead. Lovely red-ish brown hair that touched her lower back, pale skin, no innocence and breathing. She looked exactly like the boy, except she had longer hair. She seemed so fragile and doll-like, that it was sad to see her laying there bleeding from her lovely eye. Knowing the family would love her, I picked her up and took her home with me.

* * *

**Yeah new story! Okay, so it's not really new, I was cleaning out my Google Drive and found it. For once it seemed pretty good so this is kind of a little peak at this story. I am going to get a few chapters written out so that I have something to do while at camp! By the way, I a, going to camp for a week next week. It's my last camp so no need to worry I will have all the time in the world to write after this.**

**See you soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 YEARS LATER!**

POV: Exaviar

"Rhode, where are you taking me?" I asked as I was pulled through the streets of a small town in germany. She is making me go shopping with her, for new dresses, until we find the target. We had been walking around for what feels like hours when I heard it.

"Come one, come all~! The horror play 'The Pumpkin and The Witch' at theater pieter!" I heard from just ahead of me. I lit up and turned to Rhode and clasped my hands together.

"Can we go, can we go? Please, please, please. I promise not to complain anymore all day, Rhode!" I begged like the child I was at heart. She just smiled and gave me a few coins.

"Fine, but that means that I get to pick out your dress!" She says as she hands me a few coins. I walked over to see that they were taking a break in the alleyway nearby. I stood behind her with a large smile on my face.

POV: Allen

After a lot of thinking about Miranda's predicament, we came up with this: the innocence reacted to Miranda's strong pessimism, so we decided... If we could get Miranda a job, she would be happier and we might be able to stop the abnormality. So far its going pretty well. They said that if we kept it up we would be hired permanently. So far we haven't seen those akuma that attacked us earlier, which is pretty good.

"Allen, you're very good at street performing." Lenalee said.

"Thank you, I used to be a clown. My foster father was a performer, so my sister and I had to do many acts with him."

"You have a sister?" She asked. I sighed at the thought of her.

"Yeah, she ah... she died three years ago."

"Oh my god! I'm-I'm so sorry." She gasped out.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"Ah! Hey- Pumpkin!" I turned to see two girls standing a couple of feet ahead of me. One had short black hair, a white shirt, black skirt and a pink umbrella. The other Is wearing a blue shirt, black vest, black skirt and a hat that was clearly stuffed with hair. What hair was their was white and covering her eyes.

"Where do you get a ticket for 'The Pumpkin and The Witch'?" The black haired one asked.

"Right this way ladies!" I said as I stood. I lead them back towards the crowd and hear the manager yelling.

"WHAT?! THE SALES WERE STOLEN?!" He yells at Miranda, who is cowering on the ground.

"Excuse my ladies." I say as I rush over to help Miranda.

"Allen, I am so sorry. While I was dealing with customers, the money was stolen." She said through her tears. I looked around.

"Allen! I'll take the rooftops!" Lenalee called from a roof. I took off my pumpkin head and told Miranda not to worry, and I took off.

POV: Exaviar

The pumpkin looked like me. I saw him for only an instant, but the pumpkin looked EXACTLY like me. No, not just like me, he looked exactly like my brother. And when I heard his name, I raced after him.

I chased him up streets and down alleyways.

My eye activated and I stopped running, knowing what was up a had. I began walking towards the alley in which he had ducked into and by the time I got there, he was gone. I felt tears prick my eyes and a bitter smile grace my face as I walked back to Rhode.

Why get my hopes up? My brother is dead and there is NOTHING I can do about it. I can never see him again as long as I live and even if I died today... with my sins... I might not see him even then.

When I got back I noticed that Rhode was nowhere in sight, and neither was the witch. Then I hear it. My whistle. I chuckle coldly, as I walk to the door that has just appeared in front of me. "So, its time we get down to business."

* * *

**Okay, so I am super happy. And I was just writing all night because of two reviewers!**

**lmfaoisthebest- Thanks! ^_^**

**myangelicladyofawesome- Thank you for giving it a try even though its not your style! I read a lot of stuff with 'what ifs' in the summary and I understand where you are coming from.**

**I am normally very annoyed with stories that have Allen being raised by the Noahs because I have found that they either thing that they want to keep him innocent as could be, or they change him completely and make him pure evil. So I wanted to Exaviar to find balance and make her similar to Rhode, with her love of fun and her darker side. I hope you enjoyed, please review cause I will post faster, and I am always looking to improve ^^**

**See you soon~!**


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Allen

Where am I?

"Al...len... Allen." I turned to see Miranda nailed down to her clock, crying, and blood running down her hands.

"Miranda..!" I tried to go and help her but as soon as I moved my arm screamed in pain. I looked to see my arm was nailed to the wall. I tried to pull them out but they hurt too much. I looked around for anything that might free me. Then I saw them.

"Yes, black look amazing on her!" Said the girl with short black hair.

"Mistress, why are you making her look pretty?" Asked one of the three akuma that were trying to kill us.

"Weapons like you wouldn't understand..." She said while fixing Lenalee's hair. "An exorcist doll is a rarity!"

Soon after the others noticed as well.

"You're awake?"

"Let go of Lenalee!" I yelled as I tried to attack the akuma, but the attempt was short lived as the nails dug further into my arm.

"Hehehe... so you call her Lenalee?" Said the girl, with a smile on her face. She grabbed Lenalee's face and turned it, "How cute!" She pulled Lenalee into a large was then that I remembered who this girl was.

"You wanted tickets to the show! Why are you...?" I looked above her head, only to find nothing. she wasn't an akuma.

"What are you?" She laughed at my question.

"Hahaha...That's not a very nice question! I'm human." She said with a wicked smile.

"The better question is WHO I am, and even then you're supposed to give your name first."

"Akuma are weapons made by the earl to destroy mankind! Why are you with them?"

"But can't weapons be used by mankind to destroy their fellow man?" And with that, she began to change.

"The Millenium Earl is our family," Her skin began to darken to an ash gray, "we are the chosen few." Stigmata began to appear on her forehead. "Exorcist don't know anything. You are chosen by the false god." And her eyes turned golden. "My name is Rhode. We are the true apostles of god. We are the Noah Family." After that Rhode grabbed my arm and plunged it into her side. Blood splattered everywhere and I thought that she was dead. Then she grabbed my collar.

"But don't get me wrong, we are 'superhumans'." She pulled herself up and smiled as she grabbed a nail. "We are different from you lowlives!" With a single, fluid motion she plung the nail into my eye.

POV: Exaviar

I walked through the door to find a girl dressed up in a black dress, half dead in a chair, a woman nailed to a clock, crying on the floor, a boy with a giant claw for an arm holding his bloody eye and Rhode holding a bloody nail. Most people would assume they were going crazy at this point, but I lost my sanity long ago, so I can only assume that its Tuesday. That is until I notice how the boy looks exactly like me.

"You know... God wants this world to an end." Rhode started. "It's god's will. So we intend to make that happen!" The boy stood up, his arm changing from claws to a gun.

"That is NOT God's will... it's the Devil's!" He screamed as he aimed his gun at Rhode's head.

"Shhh... No need to scream." I say to him, as I get closer. He aims his gun at me. It was then that the Akuma decided to attack. The woman on the floor screamed and was begging for help at this point. I could tell Rhode was getting tired of it.

"I think it's about time I released you." She said with a cold smile. She aimed nails at the defenceless woman and shot them at her. But at the last minute the boy covered her and took the blow.

"Rhode, could you stop for a minute?" I wondered as I walked towards the two of them. I kneeled down and pulled out the nails that held her to the clock and she darted away. I lifted his head and took a good look at him. Half his face was covered in blood, but I knew deep in my gut that he was the pumpkin that looked exactly like me. "Rhode sure did a number on you..." I ripped off a piece of my skirt and wiped the blood off his face. It was then that I heard The woman say his name.

"Allen..."

POV: Miranda

I am so scared as I watch this woman washing away the blood off Allen's face. Then I see the shock on her face and she begins to cry. She falls backwards and can't stop staring at him as the tears cascade down her face. I notice that the monsters are getting ready to attack them and all I can do is rush forwards. I shield Allen from whatever they are about to do to him. Only making Rhode cackle.

"What are you doing now, wench?!" I begin to tremble in fear and start to wonder myself. What am I doing? Its not like I can do anything to stop what is to come...but...but...! BUT I HAVE TO TRY!

POV: Allen

As Miranda holds me in her arms I can feel her innocence awakening. Soon all her injuries are gone and so are mine. In fact, it feels like they never happened. Like it was all a bad dream. I sit up and look myself up and down, no wounds, not even a scar.

"Miranda... I knew you were compatible." I said with a warm smile.

"Now lets get Lenalee back." I said as I stood, activating my innocence and grabbed Lenalee. She soon woke up and from her daze.

"What... happened? Where am I?" She asked looking around, she abruptly stopped and pointed. "Who is she?" I turn around to see the girl who was with Rhode asking for tickets to the show. Not knowing if she was an enemy I activate my innocence and stand to protect Miranda. Only to see her smile through her tears.

"It's you... you're alive... ALLEN YOU'RE ALIVE!"

* * *

**I love writing this story :) This is probably the most fun I have had writing. Next chapter will be a heart warming reunion. I was Planning on Pulling that along for as long as possible, but I couldn't wait.**

**See you soon~!**


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Allen

"I missed you- so much!" The girl cried as she engulfed me in a hug. Her long white hair now visible because the hat covering her head flew off, letting the long curls fall, her eyes covered by her bangs. She looked familiar, as if I knew her from somewhere. As if I knew her for all my life, but had lost her. She slowed her crying and looked up at me. As gravity took its course on her bangs, I saw the large, blood red eyes, with their specks of silver and gold. It was then that it clicked.

"Exaviar...?" I whispered in shock. It was her. It was my sister. She was alive. She was alive, in my arms, smiling at me threw her tears. I squeezed tight as I exclaimed her name again, my own tears falling. I looked at my sister again, she had grown, but that was to be expected, it had been years since I last saw her. I remember she had light brown hair that didn't even touch her shoulders, now it was silver and down to her waist. She pulls me into another hug. "I thought you were dead." She says with a shakes voice.

It was minutes later that I felt eyes on us and banging from outside. I look at the barrier and remember the situation.

"Exaviar, you need to stay here, okay?" I ask as I look her in the eye. She smiles brightly and nods. I turn to my friends. "Lenalee, I have a plan."

POV: Rhode

I have been waiting long enough for these exorcists! I am not having any amount of fun and that simply won't do.

"Hey," I say to one of the stupid akuma, "make them come out." It complies by hitting the barrier. I wait a moment. Nothing happens.

"Exorcists, what are you doing? I am bored out of my skull! Come out and-!" An arm suddenly burst from the barrier and attacked the akuma that banged on it, crushing him instantly. Then a whirlwind came rushing at me, I dodged it, but the chair I was standing on was ruined. I stand on the floor and wait for the next attack, then the exorcists come out of the barrier completely unharmed, as if all my fun never happened. At first I think I am seeing things, but I realize that that barrier must have healed them.

"Well, when did you two become so lively? Is it because the wench over there is compatible?" Instead of replying, they just attacked. The girl (Lenalee was it?) swings her legs around at a lightening pace, and the boy, Allen, shoots anything and everything that moves. Soon there is only one akuma left. I move with ease to higher ground and call their attention.

"A-L-L-E-N, Allen. That's a lovely name you have." I snicker. "Tell me, Allen, do you know what happens to an akuma is destroyed by anything not innocence?" He doesn't reply, without turning my attention to the last akuma I address it. "Hey, blow yourself up." I hear it gasp.

"BUT MISS, I JUST LEVELED UP!" It replies, fear lacing its voice.

"Do you think, I care? blow yourself up in ten seconds!" It begins to panic and I turn back to the exorcists.

"You see, if they are not killed by innocence, not only do they die, but they are never saved. Their soul will vanish. You have five seconds, akuma." I smile at the horrified look on Allen's face. He rushes towards the akuma as it begs for help, but help never came as Lenalee pushed Allen out of the way as he explodes. The akuma screams were heard even after it was destroyed as the soul turns to nothing. Allen turns to Lenalee, his anger quite apparent. "Why did you do that?! I could've saved him!" He yelled at her. She is taken aback for a split second, but then she also becomes furious.

"Because you could've died!" I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, they were fighting over a stupid akuma's death. The death of an ENEMY. It was truly to much.

"You are very entertaining, exorcists. We will have to do this again, but for now I must leave." I said as I opened a door to leave. I walked through and shut it. That was the most fun I'd had in ages. I just feel like I am forgetting something... Oh well, if I forgot it, can't be that important.

POV: Exaviar

Allen, the others and I were in an apartment building when they noticed how the one with black hair looked like she was going to die. They began to explain how raw innocence was bad for the human body and how she needed to deactivate it, but she refused.

"If I do that, you'll be hurt again!" She exclaimed threw tears. I remembered how terrible Allen looked and how the other couldn't move. I didn't want to see Allen like that again.

"I finally have something I am good at and if I stop you two will die! I can't let that happen!" Allen put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "We will be fine, please won't you please..." She shook her head. I began to walk over to the door. She looked at me, "Where are you going?" I turned my head to face them.

"I need to get a head start. Can you wait 30 seconds? That way I will be that much closer to the doctors and they can get their that much quicker." I say warmly. She nods and I rush out. I will not loose my brother again. Not any time soon.

POV: Earl

When Rhode got back, I noticed that something was missing. Moreover, someone was missing.

"Rhode, where's Exaviar?" She stops dead in her tracks, her face one of horror.

"HOLY SHIT! I FORGOT EXAVIAR!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I just back from camp, where there are no electronics allowed. I hope that you all have been having a nice day. As always, reviews make me a happy writer, always looking to improve and what not.**

**See you soon~!**


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Lavi

We arrive at the hospital to find out just how bad Allen and Lenalee's injuries are but are stopped short by a woman who has a serious thing for black.

"Are you exorcists?" She asks with hope in her eyes. I nod, wondering if she knew about Allen and Lenalee.

"Great! My name is Miranda Lotto, I'm a friend. Lenalee is just down the hall, Allen and Exaviar are just-!" She fell over when a girl with white hair bumped into her, running outside of the hospital.

"Sorry, Miranda!" She called turning a sharp corner.

"Who was that?" I asked as I help her up. She smiles warmly looking at out the door.

"That was Exaviar, Allen's twin sister. I wonder where she's going in such a hurry?" She ponder the thought for a moment, then quickly shook her head. "Anyways, Allen is just across the way from Lenalee. The doctor said he was healing very nicely, but Lenalee has nerve damage and they don't know how to treat that here."

Miranda and Gramps went to Lenalee's room and I went to Allen's to see how he was. When I got there I could hear someone talking outside, thanks to the window being wide open.

"Chess! Where have you been you silly kitty?" I wasn't trying to listen in on the conversation, she was just so loud.

"What am I still doing here? Easy, I found Allen!" I peaked interest at the name and looked out the window. Standing there, in the middle of an alleyway with not a single creature in sight was the girl Miranda bumped into.

"Fine then, don't believe me, you stupid cat..." She said standing up. She turned and must have noticed me.

POV: Exaviar

"You know, its rude to listen in on a conversation!" I said to the redhead looking down from the second story window. He put his head on his hand. I noticed that he had an eye patch and a bandana. He kind of looked like a pirate. His coat caught my eye. He was an exorcist

"It's pretty hard not to when you're so loud." He retorted. "Who are you talking too?" He asked. I turned in hopes of finding Chess, but to my luck, he was gone.

"Well, I was talking to my cat, Chess, but he's run off again." I told him truthfully. I hate when he does that, but I know that he will be at home waiting for me, like always. Chess was my cat for a long time. He was skinny, had brown fur with black and yellow spots and bright green eyes. He looks dirty and probably is, but he is still my wondering cat.

"My names Lavi." Said the redhead with a smile as I came back to reality. I smiled up at him. "I'm Exaviar."

"I kind of figured. Miranda told me. Hey, can we continue this discussion up here?" I nodded and walked out of the alleyway. As I turn to enter the front door, Chess shows up out of nowhere.

"42 told me to tell you something." He says walking with me.

"Could you tell me what that 'something' is?"

"Don't tell anyone of them that you live with the Noah." I stop walking.

"Why?"

"They're enemies! That's like saying 'hello, I'm a traitor to the whole of humanity. Please shackle me and put me on death row.' Somedays you are about as stupid as a dog." He turns and leaves me all by myself again. I sigh, he has a point, I don't want to die yet. I walk through the halls of the hospital and up the stairs to find Lavi at the top of them, waiting for me. He smiles brightly and offers his hand and I take it.

"So you're Allen's sister?" I nod. "His file says that you're dead, wanna tell me how you survived?"

"I don't know the entire thing but I woke up in a warm bed and heard talking for outside. I still couldn't move very much and it hurt to breathe. So I just stayed there, waiting. By the time they entered, I had broken down in tears, thinking about my brother and Mana. I stayed there in that bed for a few months, they would tell me stories and get me all sorts of stuff. Told me they were my family now, that I wouldn't ever have to go through something like that again, but I still missed Allen. He was my brother and in my mind he was gone forever, I would never get to see his smiling face again. When I was all better, I thought of them as family. I learned all sorts of things from them, I've seen the world over with them. Soon, everything was as it should be." When I was done telling him about my life, he only nodded. He turned to me. "And, who are 'they'?"

The question made me panic a bit. They are the Noah, they are your sworn enemy and only god knew what would happen to me if the order found out. I had to think fast, otherwise he would know I was lying.

"Well-"

"Lavi, I need to talk to you for a minute." Called an old man from Lenalee's room. He turned and told him he would be there in a minute.

" lets continue this discussion when I get back." He said smiling smugly. I gave him a smile in return and he walked to her room. Not wanting to give a chance to talk to me again, I walked into Allen's room and sat in the corner. I looked outside to see Chess roaming the streets. He turned and saw me. I waved at him and he just turned, leaving the city. I sighed and turned to my brother. He was still sleeping peacefully. Wanting to be awake when he woke up, I placed my head on the edge of the bed and shut my eyes, if only for a few moments.

"I wonder what you're dreaming of. When you wake up, you'll have to tell me." And I faded away into my subconscious, having the same dream I had always had. It used to scare me, but now I found it comforting. When I wake up I wouldn't remember any of it. All I would remember was I needed ink.

* * *

**Yeah~! Next chapter is done! I was thinking about this story a lot and then I jumped way into the future with my thinking and lets just say, I got some plans for this story! I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite and follow this story, you guys make me want to make this about as amazing as possible. So do all the things if you want to make this story better! This includes giving me critiques, but please nothing to mean :'D.**

**See you soon~!**


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Allen

I woke up to the sun beating down on me. I groaned, wanting a few more moments of sleep, but then I noticed a weight on my arm and a tight grip on my arm. I turned my head to see a mound of white hair that I could only assume was Exaviar. From outside of the pile I could see that my hand was held tightly by hers and the rise and fall of her chest. I didn't want to disturb her so I stayed as I was in the bed and looked out through the window.

"How long have I been out?" I whispered to myself as some birds flew by.

"About a week." I jumped at the sound of someone else's voice and turned quickly to see who it was. I look down at my sister, still sleeping. Leaning on the door to my room, was a man with red hair tied in a bandanna with an eye patch. He smiled at me and walked over to me. "My name is Lavi, pleasure to meet you Allen." He said as he entered the room.

I paused a moment before replying. "Nice to meet you." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I have a message from ." He handed it to me and I opened it.

_Dear Allen and Lenalee,_

_I am sorry I couldn't be there when you wake up. When I gained control of my innocence, the town went back to normal and nobody remembers going through October 9th 34 times. Well, being the cause of it, I am thankful. Even though you said that the weird things happening were because the innocence was reacting to my heart, I believe that it was really the innocence's way of testing me. Is it strange to think that way?_

_The innocence helped me protect you three. It kept deceiving me until then. But thanks to all of that, I feel I have found the one place in the world I truly belong._

_I know we will meet again, but next time I will be an exorcist._

_~Miranda Lotto._

When I was done reading the letter another man, this one older and shorter, came into the room and told me that me and Lenalee have another mission and said he would check on my eye for me.

"Strange, your eye is regenerating?" He took a beat to let the fact sink in and continued. "You will not be able to see for a while, but it should heal in a matter of days. You appear to be cursed." I could hear the want of an explanation in his voice.

"It's a wound I got a long time ago when I turned my dad into an akuma." I said as he re-bandaged my wound.

"Allen Walker... The child the prophecies called 'The Destroyer of Time'." He began as he stood. "We are colleagues known as bookmen, we write about tremendous wars such as this one we are in right now. The brat over there is called Lavi, I have no name, so you can just call me Bookman."

"He already knows my name, grandpa." The second after uttering the word grandpa, Lavi flew across the room. "Show some respect." Was all Bookman muttered after kicking Lavi.

"Allen Walker, for now, rest. Nothing can be done until Lenalee recovers." I nodded and Bookman left and Lavi smiled.

"Come with me." Was all he said and he dragged me off.

He dragged me outside and we starting making snow men. We talked for a little bit about the unimportant things in life. Then he asked the question.

"Can I call you bean sprout?" The head of my snowman fell to ground.

"No."

Why not? Yuu calls you bean sprout."

"Yuu?" I had no idea who Yuu was.

"Kanda. Yuu is his first name. Call him Yuu next time you see him and he will flip. Though we probably won't be seeing him anytime soon." I wondered why I wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon and it must have shown on my face.

"This next mission is probably going to be long and dragged out. The Earl is making his his move." The mention of his name made my blood curdle. I remembered the girl, Road and the noahs she talked about. It made me angry just thinking about it.

"I'm going for a walk." I stated as I began moving down the street. I as walked I became more and more on edge, but I couldn't figure out why. Was it the crowd? They look human and everything, but I realized then I couldn't trust looks, my eye wasn't working and it made me feel vulnerable. Anyone of the people I passed on that street could be an akuma and I wouldn't know it. Not until they transformed and was ready to attack.

Suddenly I can't take anymore and I turn, half expecting to see akuma following me, half praying for it not to be so. I saw nothing but happy people around me. I was about breathe a sigh of relief when i heard the readying of a gun behind me and the words 'hello exorcist.'

POV: Exaviar

I woke up to find my brother gone. Not knowing where he went I went down to the lobby in hopes of finding him, what I found instead was the old man that got me out of lying to a bookman. Thinking he might know where Allen went I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where Allen went?" I asked about as politely as I could. After a nap, I am not the happiest person in the world. I never remembered my dream (only that I always forget to bring ink to whatever is happening), I want to go back to sleep and I always felt like crap afterwards.

"If he is not in his room, he is probably out with Lavi." He said. I sighed, I missed him. I looked around the room and spotted a set of phones on the wall. I remembered my family and how they were probably freaking out.

"If you're worried, go call whoever it is that raised you." Said the old man.

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard you and Lavi talking in the hall, and even if I didn't, it's all over your face." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "You're right, I should just call." I stood up and walked over to the phone. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" It was one of the Akuma who answered.

"Hey, it's Exaviar, could I speak to Papa?" I was nervous whenever I talked to one of the Akuma, they hated me because they had to follow my orders even though I wasn't a Noah. It didn't answer for a moment and then replied. "One moment please."

I stood waiting for a minute, hoping that Papa wouldn't be all that mad at me for just kind of disappearing. Knowing Rhode, she was probably freaking out and-

"Exaviar are you there?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of Papa's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"Where are you? Rhode is freaking out and-"

"I'm fine Papa, I've been with Allen. I found him! He's alive." There was a brief pause.

"Allen's alive?"

"Yup and I've been staying with him and some of his friends."

"You still could have called sooner! Look, I'm having Rhode come pick you up right now and-"

"NO!" I was surprised by my outburst and tried to calm down at least a little. "Papa, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but there's nothing I can do about it now but say I'm sorry. Please don't make me come home yet. I want to spend more time with my brother. Give me a few more days and I will come home, then you can ground or whatever." There was a long pause. It might have only been a minute, but it felt like hours, no days to me.

"...Fine, but only few more you are coming home and trust me when I say you are grounded." I couldn't help the large smile that crept on to my face as I began jumping up and down.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" If I could, I would have leapt through the phone and gave him the biggest hug in the history of mankind. I got to spend time with my brother and I would make the best of it.

* * *

**Is it wrong that I only gave them a few days? Don't get me wrong they will be seeing a lot of one another, but for the time being, is it wrong? Oh well, not much I can do about it now. Anyways review, favorite and/or follow. Reviews make me happiest, even if its criticism. But just for the hell of it, do all the things!**

**See you soon~!**


	7. Chapter 7

POV: Lavi

I walked through the streets following Allen, watching him become more and more stressed. Suddenly an infant's head turned into a gun and took him by surprise. I quickly activated my innocence and attacked it. In one swing of my hammer, I destroyed the demon. He flew down to the ground, dodging me. When I turned to Allen his face was one of shock.

"You should be more careful. We can't have you dying anytime soon." He nodded absent mindedly.

"AHHHHHHH!" I turned my head to see everyone around staring at us. "Murderer, it's a murderer!" I ignored their cries of murder.

"Allen, you can't just think they're human because they look can't use that eye of yours, right?" He stayed silent as he stood. He stood in silence for a few moments, confusion, anger, and caution written all over his face. I noticed a man in a police uniform

"Hey! You there! You are under arrest-!" I aimed my hammer at him. He stammered back. Allen grabbed my arm, trying to make me stop. The police smirked. "Isn't that nice. The baby believes I'm really the police." He transformed into the akuma I knew he truly was.

"Get ready. Trust no one."

POV: Exaviar

For the past hour I have been playing chess with Bookman. I had been learning to play from 42, but this was my first time really playing so I wasn't very good and Bookman is truly a great player. I had lost three of my Pawns, one of my Bishops and both my Knights, my King was in a trap and he still had all of his pieces. Needless to say I was starting to detest this man and his stupid chess game. I was just about to get the King out of the horrid trap and get one of his pawns when I heard a loud crash coming from the other side of town, causing me to drop my king on the board. It landed in just the place I didn't want it. Bookman smiled as he moved his pawn over to my king.

"Checkmate. I win." He said as he stood. I sat there next to the chessboard, dumbfounded, for a few moments. I hate losing, I have always been a bad loser, but I learned that losing was the worst thing ever from the twins and Rhode, losing sucks. Losing meant I had to do what they said for the next week, losing meant that I wasn't good enough. So I did what any other person in this situation would. I picked up the chess board and threw it at the wall, screaming profanities about how much I hate the game. Everyone nearby looked at me in pure horror over what I was saying. I heard another explosion, this one closer than the last. I opened the window.

"AND YOU AND YOUR STUPID, IDIOTIC, LOUD, AND DANGEROUS EXPLOSIONS! WHY DON'T JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO HELL!" I have never been very good at losing.

...

POV:Allen

By the time Lavi and I got back, Exaviar was sulking in a pile of chess pieces and what I can only assume were the remains of the board. I couldn't help but chuckle. She was still the same girl. No matter how old she got I guess she never learned how to lose. When I got closer she lifted her head and smiled at me.

"You want to know something?" She asked as she got up. I nodded.

"I hate chess and I am never playing Bookman again. Ever." I laughed at the statement.

"But I would happily play any game with you anytime." She joked.

"You haven't changed at all." I said walking back to my room. She quickly caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Neither have you. Are you hungry?" Before I could answer, my stomach answered for, making Exaviar giggle. "Let me take a shower and then we can grab some real food, I'm starving." She walked around the corner and I entered my room. I flopped onto my bed and took a well deserved nap.

...

When we found a place to eat, i ordered to of everything on the menu and Exaviar had soup and a sandwich. We chatted about what had happened to us after we were separated. Exaviar lived with a large family now. She had brothers, a sister, uncles and aunts, she still had Chess with her and had gained a few new friends 42 and Lucy Froyd. They hated one another yet they still were always together. She was home school and had trouble understanding history and was very good at understanding litterature. Exaviar had a lot going for her, and I was happy to know that. She also told me that when she called her father that he wasn't all too pleased with her disappearance, but when he heard she she was with me he said she could have a few days.

"So, I see your appetite has gotten much bigger. I remember you use to only eat three times as much as I did." She chuckled looking at the mound of plates.

"That's because I actually use my innocence now. I don't just cover it up."

"Still, that's an impossible amount of food..." I chuckled at her.

"Lets head back. I have to leave for a mission in the morning." I stood.

We were walking down the street where Miranda and I were working and I remembered that she somehow managed to get into that dream world of Rhode's.

"How did you get there?"

She looked at me funny. "Where?"

"That town, Rhodes dream world. How did you get to either of those places?" Exaviar stopped in her tracks. "I...I ummm..."

"Exaviar..."

"I... Walked through a door. I just saw a door and walked through it! Yeah, that's it." She was lying. I could tell. Every time she lied when we were little she would end with 'yeah, that's it." And she hasn't changed that about her. But I decided to let it slide. I wanted to hang out with my sister, not interrogate her.

* * *

**READ THIS PLEASE!**

**This chapter isn't very good... I am so sorry, but I have little to no time to write properly with two plays, homework, my little brother, and an abridged series, I have little to no time. Give me a little time to get back into the swing of it all and I will revise the chapter and put out more chapters faster. I promise ^_^. Anyway give me suggestions on how to make this chapter better please! This was bad but I just don't know how to make it up to standard when I am running on 3 hours of sleep a night and enough sugar and caffeine to give a girl type 2 diabetes. Review, Follow and Favorite. They drive me to write better than this! I AM NOW GOING TO BED!**

**See you (hopefully) soon~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Filler chapter! Why? Because I need a break from actual story and I want to have fun.) I am not going to go through the whole Krory bit because 1.) you guys should know that part of the story. 2.) Exaviar isn't going be there (this is her story!) 3.) I am lazy and just want to write. If you want just story then you can skip this chapter, but I don't know why you would... Anyways... ENJOY~!**

* * *

POV: Exaviar

What's the point of staying with my brother to catch up if he's never here? I mean seriously! He and Lavi had to leave to go on a mission for the order and I want to spend time with Allen so I follow him. We get there and we get put in jail. Long story short, I have to wait with a bunch of children so they all can go vampire hunting in the middle of the night.

Why do I have to wait?! I'm a grown up too! Plus I'm pretty good with a knife. You have to be good with something deadly if you want to survive in the Noah family. But no, I have to sit and wait because the idiot mayor said so and everyone else agreed.

So I was forced to stay and babysit while they had all the fun. There were ten kids in all. Two boys and a girl about five or six, a set of twins, both boys, and three girls about ten, a toddler and a boy about my age. We had to stay in town hall, which doubled as the jail. While the little ones were falling asleep and the older ones played the accursed hell spon that is chess.

"H-hey lady?" One of the kids was pulling at my skirt.

"What?" I hissed at her. She jumped at the venom in my voice.

"W-why are y-your clothes so dirty?" I looked myself up and down. I was still wearing my black vest and shirt and ruined blue skirt. They now looked far worse than they did before. There was dirt and filth covering it from god knows where. I tried to get it out with soap and water, but that only made the stains settle in the cloth.

"Because I was planning on a day in the market, not a week of travel." The other kids were now gathered around.

"You should change." Said one of the older girls.

"Into what? I have nothing."

"Go buy some clothes then." It was the oldest boy.

"With what money?"

"You have no money? How have you been traveling?"

"My brother and Lavi paid for me."

"Really?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Didn't they think to get you something?"

"Of course they did. I just declined." He stared at me, as if I was the dumbest person to ever walk the planet.

"Oh, you are useless!" Said he as he stood. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Come with me."

We walked down streets and the other children followed. Soon we arrived at a closed clothing store. He let me go and dug in his pocket, to find a key. He unlocked the door and we all entered.

"You idiots stay here." He said as he walked into a back room, and added quickly, "Do NOT touch anything." I followed shortly after. He stopped and turned around. "I told you to stay there!"

"No, you said the idiots to stay there. I am no idiot." He huffed in frustration and agreed to let come with him. "What's your name?" I entered to find that its a work room

"It's Doru and you?"

"Exaviar." He walked over to the racks on the other end of the room.

"You do realize I have no money right?"

"Your payment will be that you tell people where you got the clothes." I sighed and accepted the offer.

"So your parents own this place?" I asked as he began to search through the racks.

"No, I'm an apprentice. I want to take over this place when the owners retire." He pulled out a simple white dress with a deep blue ribbon. He looked at it and then back at me. Shaking his head he put it back. He did the exact same thing for a lot of different outfits as the kids started trickling in from the store to the back room. They started looking through the cloths to and told him to put me in some of them. They picked out a couple of simple outfits, three dresses and then grabbed an undershirt and bottoms.

"Try these on in that room over there. If they don't fit well tell me and I will fix it." I nodded and walked in the direction he pointed me in. I closed the door and put the majority of the clothes on a chair.

The one still in my hands was a white blouse, red with a skirt simple floral pattern at the bottom and a matching corset. I put them on and it fit perfectly. Next was one very similar to the first only in purple with a more intricate design. The skirt was a bit long on me this time so I put in a different spot then the first. I tried all of them on and put them where they belonged. Then I grabbed them and walked back out.

Doru was working on something in his workspace and the others were sound asleep in a pile of extra cloth. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I tried everything on." He smiled, "How did they fit?"

"They all fit very well, except this skirt, it was a bit long, but it wasn't that big of a problem." He nodded as he took it out of my hands and went to put them in a bag for me. While he was gone, I noticed the paper on the desk. On it was a lovely dress, with a simple flower on the ribbon.

"Did you draw this?" He looked over to me and blushed as he nodded.

"I was planing on making it sometime." I was astounded as I flipped through the pages and I noticed all the clothes I had tried on.

"Did you make all the clothes I tried on?" He nodded again.

"You're truly amazing." His blush deepened. "

We should head back now. Everyone will be back soon." Doru said as he handed me the bag. He started waking all the other kids up and told them it was time to go back. Most of them got up and started walking. Others needed a bit more coaxing to get them up. The youngest one just put out his arms and said "Carry me, mommy..." I couldn't help but blush at the word mommy. I complied and picked him up. Doru chuckled, "hey _mommy,_ looks like your other kids want you to do the same for them." I turned to see the littlest girl holding her arms out, a pout adorning her face. "Me too." I couldn't do it, my hands were full with the toddler and bag of clothes.

"Why don't we go ask Doru?" She nodded and walked over to him. I watched as she did the exact same thing she did to me happen to him. Soon he had picked her up and we went on back to the town hall and we all laid down on the couches and armchairs, where we all fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter done! Told you it would be filler. I just wanted a break from actual plot and wanted something that I could write in between all my tests today. Anyways, follow, review, and favorite! They make work faster and better! **

**See you soon~!**


	9. Chapter 9

POV: Allen

When we got back from Krory's manor, I was met with a sleeping Exaviar and a bunch of kids. The sun was just beginning to rise and I knew in my heart that we had to get moving or else the townsfolk would try and kill Krory again, but I didn't want to wake her. Finally, I decided that she could just sleep on the train and shook her from her slumber. She mumbled softly as she tried to evade being woken.

"Come on Exaviar, we need to get going. You can sleep on the train." I whispered in her ear. She mumbled again, but this time she opened her eyes, revealing glazed over red. She rubbed her eyes as she stood.

"Mmmmm... What time is it?" She asked. "About five in the morning. We need to leave soon." She nodded and grabbed a bag from the chair she was sleeping in.

"What's that?" She looked over towards the kids. "Clothes, they gave it to me, said that my payment would be telling others where I got them." I looked over at the group of kids still sound asleep.

"That was nice of them." She nodded and left the room to go and change. I walked down to the gate in town and met up with Lavi outside of town hall. After a minutes, Exaviar stepped out in a white blouse, red with a skirt simple floral pattern at the bottom and a matching corset with the bag in hand.

"Lets go." She mumbled as she began walking towards the train station in town. Lavi grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold on-!" Exaviar quickly grabbed his arm and through him to the ground in a flash. Exaviar gasped and bent down.

"Lavi, I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Why would you do that?" He groaned in response.

"I'm sorry! It's a force of habit! The twins grab me all the time and I just- I am so sorry!" I helped him stand as Exaviar continued to apologize.

"He sure is late, isn't he?" Lavi said looking at the sunrise. I nodded in agreement as Exaviar look at the two of us.

"Who's late?"

"Krory, he has innocence and said he would be coming with us to the order." I said, looking around for him.

I turned to see the oldest boy leaning against the doorway to town hall. Exaviar walked over to him.

"Are you leaving without saying goodbye to me?" I turned to see the oldest boy leaning against the doorway to town hall. Exaviar walked over to him. "The kind stranger who gave you the clothes you are wearing? That's not very nice of you."

"You were asleep and I have been taught it is rude to wake someone, no matter what." She said with a pout. "Besides, this is most certainly not goodbye. I will be back, if only for the clothes. So its more of a see you soon." She gave him a hug, making him blush. When she released him he tried to recompose himself and change the subject.

"You're taking Arystar Krory with you?"

"Yes, but your village doesn't like him very much, so we are leaving now."

"You mean the adults in the village don't like him, everyone under 18 thinks he's just weird." We all looked at him, and said in unison: "Really?" He nodded. "We don't believe in that stuff, vampires make no since. Transforming into bats, can't be in the sun, hates garlic and only dies when you chop off their head or a stake to the heart? Anything can be in the sun, I don't know many who just eat garlic and those who. All the stories of uneducated adults who don't like the unknown. Instead of doing the logical thing, which is excepting him, they call him a fictional creature that is based off Vlade The Impaler. We all agree that it's just dumb."

We stood there, dumbfounded. Did he really just dis everyone in the village, me, Exaviar and Lavi in one foul swoop for believing in vampires? Exaviar began to giggle. "I've never thought of it like that. You're right." She said through her laughter.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" I asked, looking around for him.

"I don't know, maybe we should go check on-!" A sudden explosion made us turn our heads and see Krory's castle, up in smoke. We stared at it for a few short moments and suddenly we were rushing toward the fire.

POV: Exaviar

When we reached the burning carcus that used to be a castle, a man (who I could only assume was Krory) stood looking at the castle. We stood there, looking at the flames. When I got the courage to walk over to him.

"Arystar Krory III?" He turned to look at me and smiled. He had a look of determination, no more like resolve, on his face as he nodded. "My name is Exaviar, I'm Allen's sister and I think it's time that we get going." I pulled out my hand and he shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His words had a hint of sadness to them, but it didn't seem intentional.

When we got back to the train station a couple of the other kids had woken up as well and were all waiting for me. The youngest ones rushed me as soon as they noticed me.

"Mommy, don't leave me! I wanna go with you! Please Mommy, pretty please!" I would have protested to my new nickname, but the look on Allen and Lavi's face... Priceless. They all looked up at me as tears began to prick there eyes. I smiled and kneeled down, to see them at eye level.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come with me. What about your parents?" They didn't reply as their heads hung low and their lower lips began to make a pout. "How about this, once a month, on the full moon, I'll come back and we can have all the fun you want." Their faces lit up and they hugged me. "Swear?" I nodded. "I pinky swear." I stuck out my little finger and we made our deal.

Just then, I heard the train whistle and said my final goodbyes to everyone and boarded the train. Before leaving I pocked my head out of the window and Doru and he held out his hand. I put out my hand and he handed my a necklace. Simple in design, it was a silver triskele celtic dragon pendant on a simple chain. I looked a him. "I can't except this. Remember I don't have any money."

"Pay me next time." I smiled, that wasn't going to fly. I leaned out the window and lightly pecked his cheek.

"Lets call that calateral." His face turn bright crimson as he contemplated what just happened.

The train started moving and the kids all waved to me as the train started moving.

"I'll see you on the the full moon!" I said as they left my sight.

_I promise, I will see you on the next full moon._

I shut the window and sat down in my seat. Soon my tired eyes began to shut and I was swept into the land of dreams.

* * *

**YAY~! CHAPTER UPDATE! It feels shorter then the others, but its not (It's 1,216 words, which is about my normal amount). I also feel like I should have updated sooner, because not many people have been updating as of late... I guess everyone else has a life... T^T Anyways, follow, favorite, review (JUST DO ALL THE THINGS!)**

**See You Soon~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTICE:**

**This chapter is irrelevant to the story so far! I don't care if you skip it, I just wanted to try something! Please tell me if you liked it!**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Thank you for reading up to this point. :)**

* * *

POV: Unknown

"Miss, I don't think it very safe to be up so high." She moved her head. "Won't you come down?" She shook her head.

"I don't know how to!"

I chuckled. "Then how did you get up there?"

"They put me here. "Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she stifled out her words.

I walked over to the tree. "Who put you up there?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see them..." I frowned.

"Would you like me to help you?"

She paused. "You can get me down?"

"Yes, I can, but only if you trust me." She was silent. "But why trust a stranger? You never know who you can trust."

"Well... Lets not be strangers." I gave her a funny look.

"My name is Exaviar, it nice to meet you!" She smiled and held out her arm, as if expecting me to shake it.

"It's very nice to meet you, sadly I have no name to give you."

"That's fine. At least you're honest."

"Are we still strangers?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I consider us friends now."

"I don't think this is a friendship. It's more of an acquaintanceship."

She giggled. "But, I would prefer to have a friend in comparison to an acquaintance."I chuckled, little kids were the best.

"We can talk about this later, for now let me help you out of that tree." She nodded and braised herself for what was about to come.

"Just fall back and I will catch you." She took a moment to register what I had just said.

"You swear you'll catch me?"

I stood under the branch of the tree. "I swear on my own grave." She leaned back slowly, only expected of the little girl before me, clenched her breath and fell into my arms with a squeak.

"Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" I smiled, this was exactly what I wanted.

"I don't need anything, except a few moments of your time." She nodded and let me continue. "I know you cannot see, which is unfair for such a sweet young lady. I can solve this problem for you." She gasped.

"You could do that for me?"

"Yes. All you have to do is sign a silly little contract. Are you willing to do that?" She nodded her head.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do anything!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"First you should read it. See if you agree with all the terms." She paused.

"I can't read! I can't even see! Let me sign it! I am sure it is all things I can handle." Kids truly are just the sweetest little things.

" I don't have any ink..." I said with a sigh. He face faltered for a minute. Then her pretty face hardened into to seriousness.

"I have a substitute."

POV: Exaviar

I slowly awoke to the train coming to a halt. "Come on Exaviar, we need to transfer to a different train." Lavi said as I awoke from my nap.

"Mmm... How long have I been out?" I asked as we walked off the train. He looked at the clock. "About 2 hours."

"What'd you dream about?" Allen wonder as we hoped on the next train. I thought about it for a moment.

"I... I don't remember. But I couldn't see anything, I was falling and someone caught me."

* * *

**Okay so I am trying something different (Read it in a book) Its pretty irrelevant to the story so far but I thought it would be fun. ^^ New chapter soon, because this was so short. Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

POV: Exaviar

I walked over to a phone and called Papa. I had to tell him where I was going, or else he'd freak out. I absentmindedly listened to the dial tone, waiting for someone to pick up the goddamn phone. It rang and rang... Soon I thought that nobody was home.

"Hello?" Thank god it was Jesdero.

"Jesdero! Hi, it's Exaviar. Is Papa there?" There was a slight pause, then Debbito must have grabbed the phone.

"Exaviar where are you? You're missing out on some awesome games!" His voice was defining even at arms length.

"Debbito, there is a phone right here. There is no need to try and talk to me without it." I could hear Jesdero chuckle at my comment.

"Besides, I have a feeling I won't be able to play for a while. I didn't tell Papa I was going to be gone for this long. He is going to kill me." The two of them chuckled. "Shut up and put Papa on."

"Exaviar." Yeah... I am going to die.

"Hi Papa..."

"You're grounded for a month."

"I figured."

"We can talk about how grounded you are later. Where are you?"

"A train station in Transilvania heading to Italy , but first we stop in Croatia."

"Perfect. Tyki will be in Croatia, he can come get you and then we can discuss this when you get home." I was about to protest but I knew that it would only get me into more trouble.

"Fine. I'll see you when I get back." Pouting, I hung up the phone and walked over to my brother. My head hung low as I reached him and Lavi.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked as my head fell even lower.

"This will be my last train ride with you. My uncle is in Croatia, so he's going to pick me up." His face became a mirror of mine for a minute, then he smiled weakly and lifted my face.

"You know, we can always meet up. It's not like this'll be the last time I ever get to see my sister." I smiled at his hope. He really never changed.

POV: Allen

15 minutes into the train ride, Krory had decided to go look around (it being his first time on a train), Exaviar had fallen back asleep (something that happened regularly), and Lavi and I were left to talk to one another. Not ten minutes later, Krory comes back with flowers and all of his money gone.

"There was a girl, her mothers sick." I had to go find this girl and make her give him back his money, along with explain that she was a liar and probably much older than what she appeared.

An hour later, Krory is missing. On a train! How do you get lost on a train? Lavi and I went to go find him. We open the door to the next car to find Krory...tears in his eyes...cards in his hands...playing poker...naked...

"Allen," His voice was even more pathetic then he looked. "They asked me to play poker." I sighed, I guess that he will never learn... I sat down next to him.

"It okay Krory, we can win it all back." I smiled, warmly, but on the inside, I could feel my darker side beginning to show. I had to hold it off until I was playing.

"Nope." I turned to look at a man in glasses. He had a cigarette in his lopsided grin. "No kids allowed in this game." I pouted, I wanted to play. Then I remembered my jacket.

"What if I bet this?" I took off my jacket. "The buttons are made of silver." The group eyed me and my jacket. Lavi grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn.

"Allen, are you nuts?" I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I will win." I didn't let my smile falter, but a dark aura emanated from me. This is going to be fun...

POV: Lavi

Allen's scary when he plays poker. Only an hour later and not only did he get Krory's clothes, he had taken all the men's clothing. Something was up. Allen is the worst at playing any game. He was unlucky and was normally outsmarted. How could he be dominating at this?

"What's going on?" He turned to me, showing his innocent smile like nothing was happening.

"What?"

"How are you winning? You are have the worst luck ever, it's a fact." His grin widened as he pulled me over to him.

"That's because I am cheating." My face dropped. Allen, a cheater. Who'da thought?

"Call. High Card. I win again." The men were literally shaking as the cards sat on the ground. He had won again.

"Not again! How the hell is he so good?!" One swore as he stared at the cards. Allen smiled sweetly.

"Oh, it's just dumb luck! How about we go one more round? You can always win your stuff back." He chuckled darkly to himself and I stood by, dumbfoundead. I wasn't sure if I should be happy, scared or what about the whole situation.

POV: Exaviar

I opened my eyes to find no one was there. I sat up and my neck disagreed with the movement. I have got to stop falling asleep on trains... I walked over to the door leading to the next compartment and found Chess looking into through the window, laughing about something.

"Chess, how did you get here?"

"Answers later, for now look at this!" I peered into the room to find Uncle Tyki in his 'white form' and a bunch of men playing poker with my brother, naked. I tried to contain my laughter, but it was to hard. I fell to the ground in a laughing fit. I crawled my way over to the nearest chair. I couldn't go in that room, not in this state. I would blow Tyki's cover. That and I couldn't stand.

I sat back down and tried to recover from the sight of uncle Tyki and his friends losing a game of poker to my brother. MY BROTHER. The one that can't win at tic tac toe. Just that fact was enough to bring anyone to their knees. Now, the fact that they were down to their boxers, THAT'S what killed me. I was crying, screaming into the seat, it was so funny. I finally calmed down enough to actually speak coherent sentences and saw Chess still giggling beside me.

"How that happen?" I asked the old cat as he turned to face me.

"I haven't the faintest. All I know is that it's happening." I could feel his sharp bones against my side as he sat down next to me. I looked out the window and saw a town. I looked back at the door that lead to the poker game. Our fun would be over soon. I would see him again soon, but I wanted to have him with me always. When we lived in that circus, my brother was the only thing to keep me sane enough to not go on a killing spree. Then I thought he was dead and my whole world changed. Now he was back and he was my enemy?

"Why must god be so cruel?" I whispered as I stroked Chess' fur. "Why must he hate me so? Why can't he let me have this one thing?"

"Because you hate him back."

* * *

***Walks out very quietly*...have I ever told you that you are amazing, kind people who wouldn't kill an author, no matter how late they were with the chapter they promised like a month ago? *Is surrounded by pitchforks* No? Well you are amazing, kind people who wouldn't kill an author, no matter how late they were with the chapter they promised like a month ago!**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I really am! But things happened... First I had writer's block, then I got grounded, so no laptop, then life was like 'let's talk about how much you suck!' Then my great grandma passed (100 & 1/2... Damn), then my brother was being too cute for words, then tests, then life decided it was a great time to start thinking about the meaning of existence! So yeah, sorry...**

**But I have the ending all written out! So now I can make it the best ending to anything ever! But not to worry, this story is far from over! Next few chapters will be Exaviar hanging out doing what she does best. What's that you ask? Spoilers! It's no fun if I tell you!**

**Anyways, thank you for being patient, and for reading this far! Follow, favorite, review, tell me to write faster, do whatever.**

**See you soon~!**


End file.
